cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Richard Moll
Richard Moll (1943 - ) a.k.a. Charles Moll Film Deaths *''The Nightmare Never Ends'' (Cataclysm; Satan's Supper) (1980) [James Hansen]: Burned to death when the demon hurls a fireball at him, after he refuses to join the Satanic cult. (This movie was later edited down into one of the segments of Night Train to Terror.) *''Evilspeak ''(1981) [Father Esteban]: Executed (off-screen, method unspecified) at some point between the opening prologue sequence and the 20th-century portion of the movie; his spirit takes control of Clint Howard's computer and eventually possesses Clint himself. *''Night Train to Terror'' (Shiver) (1985) '[''Otto/James Hansen]: Playing a dual role in two of the different stories, "Otto" is decapitated with a machete by John Phillip Law. "James" is burned to death when the demon hurls a fireball at him (see ''The Nightmare Never Ends'' above.) *House (1986)' [''Big Ben]: Killed (off-screen) by the Viet Cong after they drag him away, as he pleads with William Katt to shoot him; he appears as a ghost haunting William throughout the rest of the movie (and is eventually sent to limbo when William jam’s one of Richard’s supernaturally live grenades into his chest blowing him up). (Thanks to Stephen) *''Terminal Force'' (1995) [Kyla]: Killed by Brigitte Nielsen. *''The Secret Agent Club'' (1996) [Wrecks]: Presumably killed in an explosion along with Lesley-Anne Down when he tries to out run a blast wave created from their laser exploding. (Played for comic effect.) *''The Survivor'' (1998) [Kyla]: Killed by the alien. *''Scary Movie 2'' (2001) [Hugh Kane, Hell House Ghost]: Plays a ghost, he is eventually sent to limbo by the survivors. *''Spiders II: Breeding Ground'' (2001) '[''Dr. Grbac]: Killed by a giant spider while he's holding Greg Comer and Stephanie Niznik at gunpoint. (Thanks to Stephen) *Angel Blade (2002)' [''Carl Shank]: Throat slit (off-screen) by David Heavener in Richard's apartment; his body is shown afterwards when David arrives at the crime scene with the other police. *''Headless Horseman'' (2007) '[''Kolchak Jefferson Stillwall]: Killed by supernatural entities after they're released by the Headless Horseman's destruction. (Thanks to Stephen) TV Deaths *Highlander: The Gathering (1992)' [''Slan Quince]: Decapitated by Adrian Paul. (Thanks to Erik) *'Batman: The Animated Series: Two-Face Part II (1992)' [Harvey Dent aka Two-Face]: Falls to his death off a rope bridge in a dream Bruce Wayne (voice of Kevin Conroy) has. His character survives the episode. *''Mighty Max: Armageddon Out Of Here'' (1994) [Norman]: Eaten by a giant spider. Video Game Deaths *''The Incredible Hulk: Ultimate Destruction'' (2005) [Devil Hulk]: Fades from existence in Neal McDonough's mind after being defeated by Neal's alter ego (voiced by Fred Tatasciore) in combat. Moll, Richard Moll, Richard Category:American actors and actresses Moll, Richard Category:Ghost scenes Category:Voice Actors Category:Death scenes by being eaten alive Category:Death scenes by animal attack Category:Death scenes by slit throat Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by decapitation Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by execution Category:Death scenes by supernatural forces Category:Brought back from the dead Category:People who died in a Highlander film Category:Death scenes by ceasing to exist Category:People who died in a Exorcist film Category:Death scenes in video game Category:Marvel Stars Category:Off-screen deaths Category:People who died in Scary Movie Category:Smallville Cast Members Category:Death scenes by broken neck Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Actors who died in Ted Post Movies Category:Scooby Doo Cast Members